


Tubbo Like Da Bee

by PerkyWombat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No Romance, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, tubbo like da bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyWombat/pseuds/PerkyWombat
Summary: AU: Tubbo is an orphan and being fostered by the sleepy bois inc (Philza, Wilbur, Technoblade, and Tommyinnit). Tubbo isn’t verbal, and very shy. The family goes to an arcade and Tubbo finally opens up.-Ages:Tubbo: 7Tommy: 8Wilbur and Techno (twins): 16Philza: 32
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 694





	Tubbo Like Da Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot of the Sleepy Bois Inc and Tubbo. It's to ease the pain of Tommy's exile. :)

“Hey, Tubbo! Want to play the shooting game?” Tommy asked 

Tubbo nodded earnestly in response. He had been looking longingly at that game across the arcade for the last 5 minutes. He was thankful Tommy noticed how much he wanted to play it. 

“Wilbur, can you go with the boys? I’ll stay here with Techno,” Phil said before they left. Earlier today Techno had gotten a little too competitive with a dancing game and accidentally kicked a kid. The arcade workers had not thrown him out (to Wilbur’s disappointment) but banned him from playing any more games. Techno was fine with this though, he wanted to see his brothers have fun. 

Wilbur feigned a groan and chaperoned Tommy and Tubbo over to the game. They formed a human chain, Tubbo holding Tommy’s hand and Tommy holding Wilbur’s hand.  
“Ok, Tommy do you want to go first?” Wilbur asked. 

“Yes!” Tommy exclaimed, jumping up and down. He let go of Tubbo’s hand and grabbed the fake gun. In order to win the game, you would have to shoot down a little cardboard cutout of an alien. Tommy, being a competitive younger brother was determined to win. While Tommy went first Tubbo looked at the prizes in case his foster brother won. 

Tubbo then saw it. A bee plushie that was about half the size of the boy. It was in the shape of a rectangle and had a cute little smile. Tubbo saw it and fell in love at first sight. He jumped up and down, tugging on Tommy’s shirt to get his attention. 

“Not right now Tubbo, I have to win,” Tommy snapped, not taking his eyes off the game. “Why don’t you bother Wilbur instead?” 

Tubbo instantly stopped. His eyes watering with tears. Tommy never snapped at him like that. Tubbo felt a tear running down his face. His vision was blurry, but he made no sound. 

“Tubbo…” whispered Wilbur, crouching down so he was eye level with the little boy. Tubbo’s face turned red. “It’s ok..” Wilbur opened his arms for a hug. Tubbo hesitated for a second but then caved in. 

Wilbur felt the little boy sniffing all over his coat. He knew he would have to watch it later but didn’t care. He remembered when Phil first adopted him and Techno. They too had been scared and sensitive. Tubbo eventually stopped crying and was taking shaky breaths. 

“Tommy,” Wilbur said in a stern voice. 

“What?” Tommy said, not bothering to look at Wilbur. 

“You made Tubbo cry. Apologize now,” 

Tommy hesitated for a second. “I’m sorry Tubbo, I didn’t mean to snap at you.” 

Tubbo nodded. 

“In order to make it up to him, you have to give the plushie you win to Tubbo,” 

“What?!” Tommy whined. 

“If you don’t then I’ll tell dad,” Wilbur threatened. 

“Fineeeeeee” 

Tommy then proceeded to perfectly shoot down the rest of the cardboard cutouts. He had a knack for arcade games. 

“What plushie do you want Tubbo?” Wilbur asked, looking down at the little boy. Tubbo pointed at the bee plushie. Wilbur traded in the tickets for the bee and was handed it by an employee. 

“Here you go Tubbo!” He said smiling. 

Tubbo grabbed the bee and hugged it tight against his chest. It was very soft. 

“Do you like it?” Wilbur asked. 

“I like da bee,” Tubbo whispered. Wilbur's face froze with surprise. This was the first time he had heard Tubbo speak. His heart melted to know that Tubbo was comfortable with him. 

“Tubbo like da bee,” Tommy shouted, jumping up and down, holding his best friend’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys feel about Tommy's exile? It's so saddddddddd. I know it's all roleplay but still... :'(


End file.
